26 November 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-11-26 ; Comments *Kid Jensen draws the names of 5 lucky winners who each win a copy of Public Image Limited's 'Metal Box' LP. *There is some confusion over the current lineup of Pink Military. Peel describes meeting Budgie (the drummer on the session) and their current drummer at his ill-fated John Peel Roadshow appearance in Liverpool the weekend before last. The latter drummer was sporting a black eye. *The Velvettes track later turned up as a Peelenium choice for 1964. *Mentions doing a recent gig in Wollaston for 'Big Bob' Knight. *Four tracks are in the show from Pink Floyd's 'The Wall', which Peel commends for its anti-fascist lyrical content. *Reads out a trail for tomorrow evening's 'Personal Call' which is to feature his old schoolmate Michael Palin. Peel mentions that Palin had recently been on 'Desert Island Discs' - "He picked a rotten bunch of records." http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p009mwvb Sessions *Pink Military #1. First broadcast. Recorded 1979-11-14. No known commercial release. *Secret Affair #2. First broadcast. Recorded 1979-11-07. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'Files 1 -3 start of show' :JP: "If you were listening to the end of Newsbeat you may well be thinking now that that man is a graduate of the John Peel school of broadcasting." :JP: "And to start the programme, a new single from the Clash." *Clash: London Calling (7") CBS :JP: "...and on the reverse of it, a version of this..." *Willi Williams: Armagideon Time (7") Studio One *UK Subs: She's Not There (7" EP) Gem *Zombies: She's Not There (7") Decca *Pink Military: Wild West (session) (tape flip in File 1 during track) :JP: "These are the Velvelettes, an oldie but goodie. No reason for playing it at all, other than the fact that it exists really." *Velvelettes: Needle In A Haystack (7") V.I.P. *Secret Affair: New Dance (session) :JP: "Here's an old dance! Pretty clever programming eh?" *Jimmy McCracklin: The Walk (7") London :JP: "We've had a new dance, an old dance and now a very old dance. From 1927..." *George Olsen and his Orchestra: Varsity Drag (unknown source) *Welton Irie: Bill Fold Wa You Fa (7" ) Thrillseekers *Pink Floyd: Run Like Hell (LP - The Wall) Harvest *Pink Floyd: Waiting For The Worms (LP - The Wall) Harvest *Dexy's Midnight Runners: Dance Stance (7") Oddball (File 1 cuts out close to end of track) *Killjoys: Naive (7" b-side - Johnny Won't Get To Heaven) Raw *Piranhas: Space Invaders (7") Virgin *Pink Military: Did You See Her? (session) *''Plug for the Festive 50, read by the Pig.'' *Madness: Night Boat To Cairo (LP – One Step Beyond) Stiff (edited out of File 1 due to tape flip) *Muhammed Al-Ezabi: عيون بهية :JP: "And that is a record which I actually bought in Cairo. I only put it in the programme so that I could tell you that I'd been to Cairo and you'd be impressed/envious/angry." *Leather Nun: Ensam I Natt (Slow Death 7" EP) Industrial *Secret Affair: Get Ready (session) (edited out of File 1) *''Kid Jensen draws the competition winners'' *Public Image Limited: Careering (3x12" LP - Metal Box) Virgin (edited out of File 1) :JP: "Actually I did want to keep all five copies of it myself and then in about twenty years time when they're worth a fortune I could sell them off one at a time and put my kids through school." *4" Be 2": One Of The Lads (7") Island (edited out of File 1) *Low Numbers: Keep In Touch (7") Warner Bros (edited out of File 1) :JP: "A couple of members of the band live just round the corner from the BBC. One of them's quite a big lad and occasionally he turns up in the reception area here when I come in and he's gone (adopts threatening Cockney tone), 'ere! Why haven't you played the record yet?' . So. I've played it. Ok? Fine, terrific." *Joy Division: Novelty (b-side to 'Transmission' 7") Factory (edited out of File 1) *Bonzo Dog Band: My Brother Makes The Noises For The Talkies *Brians: My Brother's Famous (7") Dindisc (edited out of File 1) *Elvis Costello: Crawling To The USA (v/a LP - Americathon) Columbia *Pink Military: Stand Alone (session) *'File 1 cuts out 1 minute into the above' *Pink Floyd: Don't Leave Me Now (LP - The Wall) Harvest *Pink Floyd: Another Brick In The Wall Part 3 (LP - The Wall) Harvest *Sex Beatles: Well You Never... (7") Charly *Secret Affair: I'm Not Free, But I'm Cheap (session) *'File 2 & 3 end of show' File ;Name *1) John Peel 1979-11-26 incomplete.mp3 *2) 1979-11-26 John Peel Radio 1 DB130+DB131.mp3 *3) 1979-11-26 Peel Show DB130 DB131 v2.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:12.57 *2) 02:00:47 *3) 01:59:06 ;Other *1) File created from T183, T182 and T184 of 400 Box and digitised by Dr_Mango. *2) Created from DB130 and DB131 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *3) Created from DB130 and DB131 of Derby Box, rerip digitised by SB ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Available online Category:Competitions Category:Derby Box